Completely Changed
by TheEvilAngels
Summary: It was a drunk rage turned to lust. A mistake. It never meant a thing more than that. She was drunk. That's all. Nothing more than that. At least, that was how it was suppose to go down...


Juvia was stumbling, her feet tumbling under her drunken rage. She growled lowly as she approached the blonde of whom she wanted to destroy. Tears carefully stung at her vision, vulnerable and under her emotional toll, the bluenette had gripped onto the blonde's shoulder roughly.

"Juvia needs to speak with Love Rival!" She proclaimed.

Lucy had excused herself from Erza and Levy to tend to Juvia. She gently escorted Juvia over to the farther end of the bar. "What is it Juvia?" The blonde's chocolate orbs glinted with concern.

Juvia's hiccups ceased the scream she had intended to let out. The bluenette quickly recovered and mumbled, "Love Rival, why-why did you not tell Ju-Juvia about you and Gray-sama?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side, "What about us?"

Juvia stomped her foot in anger and her bottom lip trembled. "Tell Juvia why?!"

Lucy gripped onto the bluenette's shoulders and softly spoke, "Juvia, what are you talking about?"

"Juvia knows! Juvia knows! Juvia knows about Love Rival and Gray-sama! Juvia knows! But she wants to know why!" Tears had finally fallen from her blue eyes. They were cascading down her porcelain cheeks.

Lucy quickly hugged the bluenette and wiped her porcelain skin. "Juvia are you talking about the rumors that have been going around?" The bluenette soon nodded. Lucy rubbed small, comforting circles on the Julia's back. "Juvia, those are just rumors, all rumors. Nothing more, there is nothing between Gray and I."

As the party continued within the bar, Lucy had stared intensely into Juvia's eyes. Juvia gulped her pride and tears.

"Lo-Love Rival is serious?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Dead serious."

Juvia looked down and mumbled, "Juvia is stupid." She started to hiccup and cry once again. Lucy scrambled to cease her tears. But it did not work as she hoped.

Juvia suddenly moved up only to bump her forehead into Lucy's. Both females rubbed their foreheads, before squinting at each other. Juvia stared at Lucy as the blonde giggled softly. Juvia slowly unfolded into a stare of awe.

Lucy looked so pretty at the moment.

Her soft blonde locks fell off her shoulders perfectly. Her chocolate orbs resonating in the light. Her body curved to perfection, like a goddess. Then her pearl lips, those pump and soft looking lips.

Why Juvia had these thoughts suddenly was unclear, but what was clear at the moment was her urge to attack her mouth.

Maybe she was too drunk...

Or just crazy...

Whatever it was, Juvia wanted Lucy... bad.

Lucy smiled softly at the bluenette, and muttered, "Want to go get a couple shots?"

The bluenette shook her head softly before stepping forward. Her hand gently brushed against her soft skin. "Juvia wants to... Juvia wants something else..."

Lucy soon grew flushed under Juvia's stare, and her closeness. "What d-do you want then?" Lucy had stammered out.

Juvia still gave her a lustful look, her tongue soon licked her lips as she grew a bit closer.

"Juvia?" Lucy squeaked out.

Juvia closed the space between the two of them. Her lips crushed upon Lucy's. Lucy's face soon became red as a tomato and her eyes wider than saucers. She squeaked again once she felt Juvia's hands enclose on her back. Juvia slowly pulled away with her look still fixated on Lucy.

"Juvia wants more of Love Rival..."

Pulling Lucy's head from behind, she crashed her lips upon the blonde's. Moving them against the blonde's soft ones, she found an opening to poke her tongue through. Lucy gasped at first and tensed herself at the sense of Juvia's tongue in her mouth.

Juvia had soon shoved Lucy forcefully against the wall, one of her hands soon found a way up Lucy's shirt and massaged her breast. At this the blonde moaned fully in the bluenette's mouth. Juvia smirked against the blonde's lips. Lucy shoved Juvia away before pulling her back by the collar of her shirt. She then pulled away briefly to place soft kisses upon Juvia's neck.

Juvia gasped at the touch. She soon groaned as Lucy's soft kisses were replaced with her skillful tongue. Juvia moaned softly as Lucy ventured farther down to her collar bones. Lucy glanced up at the bluenette whose eyes were clouded with want.

Lucy managed to say before Juvia could attack her once again, "There is a storage room down stairs..."

That was the moment that changed both their lives forever.


End file.
